Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage systems, such as the Symmetrix™ or Clariion™ family of data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. An example data storage system may include one or more data storage devices, such as those of the Symmetrix™ family, that are connected together and may be used to provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests such as data read and write operations. Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. Such storage devices are provided, for example, by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,939 to Yanai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,394 to Galtzur et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,147 to Vishlitzky et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,208 to Ofek. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data through the channels to the storage device and storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units (logical units, also known as LUNS) may correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data stored therein.
It is desirable to copy or replicate data for a variety of different reasons, such as, for example, database-related data may be critical to a business so it is important to make sure it is not lost due to problems with the computer systems, such as for example, loss of electrical power. However, there are costs and risks associated with backing up or otherwise copying or replicating data. Such costs include the data being unavailable to an application that may require access to it. For example, in a normal business operation, not as a production environment, data may be needed for an update or in relation to a transaction on a close to full-time (i.e. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week) basis. A risk associated with replicating data is that there may be a failure in the replication path affecting any of the hardware of software involved with the replication. What is needed is a way of managing failover and recovery so that replication may occur after failover in a relatively short amount of time.